Portable recording media include magnetic tapes, optical disks, and magneto-optical disks. In particular, magnetic tapes are being used as a recording medium for achieving a large-capacity storage area at the backend of a storage system.
Examples of a technology for recording data on a portable recording medium include a technology of recording data on multiple recording media in such a manner that the data is duplexed and a technology of recording multiple data sets or divided data in such a manner that the data sets or divided data are distributed to multiple recording media.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-344922, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-236253, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-18484 disclose related techniques.
When writing data to a portable recording medium, the writing may stop due to, for example, occurrence of a temporary abnormality. In this case, a retry of the writing may allow the data write process to be completed. However, the time taken before the data write process is completed would become longer by a time period corresponding to the retry of the writing.